


Caza al traidor

by Road1985



Category: Captain America (Movies), Evanstan - Fandom, MCU, Stucky - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Car Accident, HurtSebastian, Hydra, M/M, Stalker, no au
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Road1985/pseuds/Road1985
Summary: La vida de Sebastian y Chris cambia drásticamente después de un terrible accidente de coche que está a punto de matarlos. Los sentimientos de ambos salen de golpe a la luz, pero ambos temen sincerarse con el otro, por miedo al rechazo. Sin embargo, todo queda en un segundo plano cuando descubren que el accidente no ha sido un hecho fortuito, alguien ha intentado matarlos, alguien les persigue, alguien que cree formar parte de HYDRA y tener una venganza personal con ellos





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando Chris abrió los ojos, tuvo la sensación de nacer de nuevo, de comenzar a respirar por primera vez. Todo estaba oscuro, aunque una débil luz entraba por las ventanillas rotas del coche. Se quedó quieto in momento por miedo a tener algo roto. Además, todavía estaba atentado y apenas recordaba lo sucedido.

Se quedó ahí un momento más, inmóvil intentando hacer memoria, hasta que un gemido no muy lejos de donde se encontraba, llamó su atención. Volvió la cabeza, el cuello le dolía pero no era nada terriblemente grave.

El coche estaba hecho un montón de hierros, plástico quemado y restos de ropa tirada por todas partes. Pero entre todo ello había un bulto que se movía y volvió a gemir.

\- ¿Seb? ¿Sebastian?

Sabía que era él. No lo recordaba todo, pero sabía que justo antes de perder el conocimiento, estaba en ese coche, de camino a la premier de Civil War en los Angeles.

Estaba mucho más nervioso que Sebastián, si no fuera por él habría bajado del coche unas cuantas veces y habría salido corriendo. Pero ahí estaba el tío que se había pasado tres horas haciendo bromas, hablando de tonterías para que él dejara de pensar en la prensa, en la fans, en los flashes y en lo estresante que iba a ser esa noche.

El gemido se repitió. Ya tendría tiempo de recordar todo lo ocurrido cuando supiera que su compañero estaba bien.

Se giró, le dolían las costillas pero no era algo terrible. No fue sencillo moverse entre el amasijo de hierros, pero tenía que hacerlo para llegar hasta Sebastian.

\- Seb, necesito que me digas algo. Esto está demasiado oscuro y no puedo ver como estás.

\- Hmmm… - No es que eso pudiera considerarse como una respuesta inteligente, pero al menos era una respuesta. – Hmmm… Chris…

\- Si, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás?

A duras penas, Chris consiguió arrastrarse a través de los hierros hasta el cuerpo de Sebastian. Apenas podía ver, cogió el móvil de su bolsillo con la esperanza de que todavía funcionara, necesitaba un poco de luz y llamar a la policía, a una ambulancia. Si el teléfono está muerto, los siguientes serían ellos.

Respiró aliviado cuando el móvil se encendió. Buscó la linterna y enfocó la luz hacia Sebastian. Tuvo que esforzarse para no dejarse llevar por lo que estaba viendo. El cuerpo de su compañero estaba en una posición que no podía ser considerada natural. Unos cuantos cortes en su rostro sangraba aparatosamente, cubriendo buena parte de su cara. Su ojos derecho estaba hinchando se rápidamente. Su brazo derecho no se veía, había quedado atrapado entre los hierros de sus asientos y moverlos no sería posible hasta que llegaran los bomberos o quien pudiera ayudarles.

\- La espalda… - Murmuró Sebastian arqueado su cuerpo. Gimió y se dejó caer de nuevo. – Me duele la espalda… Chris.

\- No te muevas. No te muevas.

Con la luz de la linterna de su móvil pudo ver un pequeño charco de sangre que comenzaba a extenderse en el suelo (o tal vez fuera el techo) del coche. Sebastian se había hecho daño en la espalda. Tal vez era algo realmente serio.

Apartó el teléfono y marcó el número de emergencias. Apoyó la mano sobre la frente de Sebastian. Le limpió toda la sangre que pudo y les dio indicaciones a los paramédicos sobre donde creía que estaban. Aunque después de haber perdido el conocimiento no podía estar seguro a que altura de la autopista hacia Los Angeles se encontraban.

* Chris, la espalda… el brazo… algo va mal. – Gimió Sebastian, mientras intentaba sacar el brazo atorado bajo los hierros. Cuando no pudo hacerlo, apretó los ojos y se mordió el labio.

* No te muevas, te vas a hacer más daño.

Sebastián dejó salir una carcajada ahogada.

* No creo que me haga más daño.

Chris guardó silencio un momento en intentó escuchar algo fuera del coche volcado, otro vehículo con un poco de suerte, cualquiera que pasara por allí y pudiera ayudarles, pero todo lo que les rodeaba era silencio.

Llevaba muchos años interpretando superhéroe. Parecía fácil salvar el mundo, pegar a los malos y hacer siempre lo correcto, porque el guión decía que la película terminaría bien. Pero el mundo real era diferente, incierto y aterrador. En el mundo real, Chris no era más que un tipo normal, alguien que no sabía cómo salvar la vida de uno de sus mejores amigos.

El móvil apenas tenía cobertura, pero consiguió hacer la única llamada que necesitaba para pedir ayuda.

\- Seb, solo tienes que aguantar un poco más. En cuanto consiga hablar con el maldito hospital, - El poco espacio con el que contaban entre los hierros del coche apenas le dejaba sitio para moverse. Se volvió hacia Sebastián una vez más al no escuchar respuesta de su amigo. Entonces se dio cuenta; Sebastian había perdido el conocimiento y el charco de sangre a su alrededor era más extenso a cada momento que pasaba. – No, Seb, Sebastian despierta, tienes que despertar y aguantar un poco más.

Zarandeó el cuerpo de Sebastian de nuevo, pero no lo hizo despertar. Todo lo que consiguió fue hacerle perder más sangre.

Apartó las manos de él y a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar al darse cuenta que no iba a conseguir hacer nada, Iban a quedar allí, atrapados bajo el coche. Sebastián no tardaría en morir desangrado y si no aparecía alguien, no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que él corriera la misma suerte. De poco servía ser un superhéroe en la ficción, cuando en la realidad se sentía completamente inútil.

De pronto, como si de una respuesta del destino se tratara, una voz contrato al otro lado del teléfono. No se había dado cuenta que había dejado la llamada abierta.

Cogió el móvil con manos pegajosas y resbaladizas, si lo perdía, si lo dejaba caer probablemente perdería la única oportunidad con la que contaban para salir con vida de allí.

\- Gracias a dios. – Chris apoyó la mano libre sobre el pecho de Sebastian, para reconfortante si sentía su contacto pero sobretodo para comprobar si todavía respiraba. Sonrió, todavía tenía tiempo. – Necesitamos una ambulancia.

\- Señor no puedo escucharle bien. ¿Puede colocarse en un sitio con mejor cobertura?

Chris tuvo ganas de cruzar al otro lado del teléfono y golpear con fuerza al hombre con el que estaba hablando. Como si estuviera haciendo una llamada que se escuchaba mal a posta.

\- Estamos atrapados bajo los restos de un maldito coche en medio de la carretera. Te aseguro que si pudiera hacer una llamada de mejor calidad no estaría en esta situación.

\- ¿Puedes darme al menos su situación exacta para…

-¡No! Joder, no se donde estamos. El móvil tiene GPS seguro que pueden dar con nuestra posición. Eso no puede ser cosa del cine. – Estaba tan nervioso que apenas podía pensar con claridad. – Si nos encuentran en los próximos minutos, Sebastian no aguantará mucho más. Está sangrando y…

\- Vamos a hacer todo lo posible para encontrarles.

Tal vez fue la cobertura o desde un principio tenía poca batería en el teléfono, pero la llamada se cortó de golpe.

De pronto estaban solos, abandonados en medio de una carretera, en medio de ninguna parte. Volvió a concentrarse en Sebastian. Le costaba respirar, aunque todavía estaba consciente. Si no hubiera decidido conducir él, seguramente también habría quedado atrapado entre los asientos del vehículo.

\- Seb. – Su comprarlo no contestó en un primer momento y Chris temió que finalmente su cuerpo se estuviera apagando. – Sebastián, dime algo.

\- Todavía sigo vivo.

\- No digas eso. La ambulancia está de camino.

Sebastián lanzó una nueva carcajada dolorosa y a duras penas giró la cabeza hacia su compañero.

\- Se como estoy y se que no aguantará tanto.

\- ¡Y una mierda! – Gritó Chris. Los nervios se estaban apoderando de él. – Lo que quiero decir es que hemos pasado rodajes de veinte horas. Hemos pasado días sin comer. No me digas que esto puede contigo.

Mentía. Estaba muerto de miedo, a punto de echarse a llorar y aun así tenía que mantener la calma. Si tenía que esperar mucho más tiempo a cabría explotando.

\- Tengo algo…- Sebastian cerró los ojos un momento y Chris se quedó sin aliento mirándolo. Cada segundo que pasaba es ya una agonía y parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde que había hablado con emergencias. – Tengo algo clavado en la espalda y apenas siento el brazo… No sé cuánto más… cuanto más…

De pronto Chris vio como su compañero dejaba de hablar, sus ojos se cerraban y la respiración se le ralentizaba. No tenía una gran experiencia médica, pero algo le decía que Sebastián había perdido ya demasiada sangre y que si la ambulancia no llegaba pronto, tal vez no hubiera vuelta atrás.

Acarició su mejilla, se estaba quedando frío, demasiado frío. Se removió para quitarse la chaqueta del esmoquin y al haceos notó que le dolía el hombro. Poco le importaba en ese momento. Se acercó un poco más a Sebastian, cubrió su torso con la chaqueta y rodeó su cuerpo con un brazo para intentar darle más calor.

\- No puedes dejarme y lo sabes. – Apartó un par de mechones de su frente y sin pensárselo dos veces se acercó un poco más y rozó su piel con los labios, apenas un débil contacto, no quería hacerle daño. – No puedo ir a ninguna premier más sin ti… por tu culpa… tu me calmas cuando… conoces mis ataques de pánico… me conoces a mi como si… como si fueras una parte de mi. – Estaba hablando demasiado rápido, sin pensar. Después de todo, Sebastián no podía escucharle, inconsciente como estaba. – Debería haberte lo dicho mucho antes y debajo de un coche volcado no es el mejor momento, pero… joder, Seb. Es difícil hasta cuando se que no puedes oírme. – Se echó a reír, nervioso, acarició una vez más la mejilla de su compañero y se mordió el labio, recordándole al propio Sebastian. – Ya no se vivir sin ti… no puedo vivir sin ti.

Tal vez fue su propio cuerpo, que agotado no le dejó seguir hablando o tal vez fue escuchar, de fondo, el sonido de sirenas acercándose a donde estaban ellos. Esperaba no estar volviéndose loco y que verdaderamente se tratara de la ambulancia que tanto necesitaban, Sebastian no tenía mucho más tiempo.

*

Despertó aturdido, cansado y con ese maldito pitido clavado en sus tímpanos. Todavía tardó unos momentos en abrir los ojos. Se sentía demasiado bien sumido en ese profundo sueño, en los recuerdos del primer rodaje con Chri y las fuertes emociones que conocer a su compañero habían desatado en su corazón.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados, una parte de él quería despertar, sabía que tenía que hacerlo porque había gente preocupada por él. No recordaba lo que había pasado, porque su cuerpo estaba así, con la sensación de estar flotando, se estar fuera de si mismo. Otra parte de si mismo quería quedarse ahí, inmerso en los recuerdos, feliz por volver a conocer a Chris, aterrado por estar en su primera superproducción, escucharle de nuevo los labios de su propi corazón, que latía loco de emoción cada día que tenía la ocasión de rodar una escena al lado de Chris.

“Deberías habérselo dicho.” Dijo una voz dentro de si mismo. Sonaba tan lejana, era difícil hablar consigo mismo y escucharse… ¿Por qué era tan complicado dominar su cerebro? ¿Por qué le resultaba imposible moverse? ¿Por qué abrir los ojos era el único movimiento que su cuerpo le permitía hacer? “Hasta estado a punto de morir, imbécil. Has podido morir y el tío del que estás enamorado desde hace diez años nunca lo habría sabido.” Si esa era la voz de su conciencia, era muy ingenua. “¿Y si Chris siente lo mismo por ti?”

\- Si claro.

\- ¿Seb? ¿Sebastian?

Reconoció la voz inmediatamente, pero no tenía sentido que Chris le hablara desde su propia mente. También notó su mano sobre su piel, sobre su brazo.

Abrió los ojos por fin, apenas podía ver mucho por la penumbra que rodeaba la habitación… que no era su habitación, ni su casa.

\- ¡Seb!

Volvió la cabeza y sonrió.

\- Steve. – La débil carcajada de su amigo y su mano acariciando su mejilla lo sacó de su ensoñación. – Chris.

\- Por fin has vuelto.

\- ¿Volver de donde?

\- Seb, has estado inconsciente casi tres días.

Miró a su alrededor, un poco más centrado ahora y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación de hospital. Había máquinas a su alrededor y eran ellas las que producían ese horrible pitido.

Se giró una vez más hacia Chris y fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo vestía una batalla de hospital y tenía un carrito con suero que llegaba hasta su brazo.

\- ¡Chris! – Dijo de nuevo. Se sentía estúpido, su cerebro todavía no había reaccionado completamente, no recordaba lo que había pasado ni como había llegado allí, pero lo que más le asustaba, Chris estaba herido. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? Estás…

Intentó incorporarse pero no pudo y cayó de nuevo sobre la cama. Algo tiró de él, su brazo derecho ardía, no podía moverlo. Lo tenía vendado, pero aún así parecía que algo estaba a punto de arrancárselo. Cerró los ojos, los apretó y se mordió el labio con un largo gemido.

\- Deja de moverte, vas a hacerte más daño. – Le dijo Chris con voz tierna y cariñosa, al mismo tiempo que apoyaba su mano sobre su hombro izquierdo para hacerle caer de nuevo sobre la cama.

\- ¿Recuerdas el accidente? – Sebastián mantuvo la mirada fija en Chris sobre él. Lo último que recordaba.

\- ¿Accidente? – Todos los recuerdos de los últimos momentos antes de perder el conocimiento estaban borrosos en su mente. Sonrió, le hizo gracia la idea de parecerse a Bucky y no tener apenas recuerdos de esos instantes. – Recuerdo ir contigo a la premier… no llegamos nunca a la premier ¿verdad?

Chris negó con la cabeza. No quería ponerle las cosas más difíciles, hacerle aquel momento más doloroso de lo que ya era despertarse en un hospital y no saber como había llegado allí. Pero el médico le había dicho, que una vez que despertara, era mejor colocar lo sucedido en su su sitio, ayudarle a recordar y luego ayudarle a sobreponerse.

\- No, no llegamos; tuvimos un accidente. – Chris guardó un momento de silencio para dejar que Sebastian fuera aceptando lo sucedido. – La policía no sabe exactamente lo que pasó, si verdaderamente fue un accidente o si…

\- ¿La policía cree que alguien intentó matarnos?

\- No sabemos nada y la policía todavía no ha querido decirnos mucho. – Sebastian asintió. Se mordió el labio de nuevo, con tanta fuerza esta vez, que se hizo daño y casi puso saborear su propia sangre. – Lo importante ahora es que descanses y te recuperes.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti?

Sebastian se fijó en su compañero. No tenía mal aspecto, probablemente no se sentía tan mal como él. Afortunadamente, parecía no tener nada roto y la única venda quepa podía ver al menos, rodeando su muñeca izquierda y los rasguños, eran todas las heridas visibles.

\- Me golpeé la cabeza, los médicos dijeron que tenía una conmoción. Han querido tenerme en observación un par de días más por si acaso. – Sebastian no supo si quedar satisfecho con esa respuesta pero aquella conversación le había dejado agotado ya y solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir. – Así que, teniendo en cuenta que yo estoy bien y tu acabas de despertar después de tres días inconsciente, me toca a mI cuidar de ti.

Sebastian quería protestar, quería más respuestas, saber todo lo que había pasado durante el accidente y que era lo que sabía la policía. Pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió. Tampoco se lo puso fácil la mano de Chris en su frente, acariciando de nuevo su mejilla.

\- Tu madre se ha ido a descansar al hospital, le he dicho que me quedaba contigo y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

La maldita sonrisa de Chris le hizo quedarse sin aliento, como siempre, desde el primer día que había visto a su compañero. Cerró los ojos, solo necesitaba cinco minutos, reposar la cabeza y estaría bien. Pero sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

Hacía mucho que Sebastian no soñaba.

No se trataba de un sueño, más bien un recuerdo. Por qué estaba soñando con un día de rodaje de Capitán América, no lo sabía, pero era bonito volver a sentirse nervioso por estar cerca de Chris, por tener que rodar una escena de acción, sentirse como un niño en su primer día de colegio.

Ya llevaban unas semanas de rodaje y en ese tiempo, Chris y él se había convertido en buenos amigos; se compenetraban sin problemas, como si se conocieran de siempre.

Aquel día tocaba rodar una escena intensa para Steve y Bucky. Era su reencuentro después de que HYDRA atrapara a Bucky y experimentara con él. Todavía era de noche pero ni Chris ni él habían pegado ojo hablando sobre la escena.

\- Deberíamos plantear la escena como un momento íntimo entre Steve y Bucky. – Dijo él después de terminar su tercera cerveza. – Aunque estén en medio de una guerra, su reencuentro tiene que ser lo más importante para ellos.

\- ¿Lo dices como si estuvieran enamorados? – contestó Chris entre risas nerviosas.

\- Bueno, no lo digo yo. El guión…

\- ¿Cuántas veces has leído el guión ya?

La risa de Chris era intoxicante para Sebastian. Casi podía escuchar el latido de su propio corazón a punto de salírsele del pecho. Estar en una habitación tan pequeña como el comedor del trailer, sentado frente a Chris, en un lugar en el que cada movimiento hacia que su piel tocará la de Chris, que sus dedos rodarán el brazo de su amigo, en un lugar donde daba igual donde mirara, Chris siempre estaba allí. Nada le ponía fácil las cosas para sentirse cómodo.

\- Soy un tío metódico, ya lo sabes. Me gusta tener claros todos lo aspectos de mis personajes.

\- Así es como terminas improvisando. – Chris se puso serio y le miró con tanta firmeza que Sebastian se estremeció y tuvo que apartar la mirada. – No m malinterpretes, me encanta lo que haces, devoras el personaje te sumerges tanto en él, que no tienes problemas en llevarlos más allá a la hora de rodas. Los vives.

Sebastián sintió que se ruboriza bastante así que bebió un largo tragó de cerveza para disimular. Lo último que quería era parecer un adolescente delante del tío del que estaba colgado.

\- ¿No me ves como un bicho raro?

\- ¿Por qué debería verte así? Eres de lo mejores actores con los que he trabajado, nadie se vuelca tanto en lo ensayos, no he conocido a nadie que mire tanto entre líneas como tu.

Asintió y sonrió, ahí estaba de nuevo el adolescente vergonzoso, el que no se atrevía a mirar al quarterback del que estaba enamorado por miedo a verlo reírse de él. Chris le hacía sentir incómodo y nervioso, emocionado y débil. No sabía como se sentía en realidad, lo único cierto era que estaba pasando las mejores semanas de toda su vida. Ni siquiera cuando había conocido a Tyler y los demás en el rodaje de The Covenant se había sentido así.

\- ¿Qué me dices?

Chris lo miraba esperando una respuesta, le había dicho algo pero sus propios pensamiento no l habían dejado escucharlo.

\- ¿Sobre qué?

\- ¿Dónde tienes la cabeza? – Dijo Chris entre risas. – Te estaba preguntando si te apetecía ir a tomar algo antes del rodaje de mañana. Va a ser un día muy largo con las explosiones. Además todavía tenemos que aclarar cual es la relación que une ahora a Steve y Bucky cuando se reencuentran. Una noche libre nos ayudará a pensar mañana.

Aquella noche lo había cambiado todo. Tal vez para Chris no había cambiado nada y un beso robado después de unas cervezas, después de una apuesta, después de entrar en un bar gay, tal vez para Chris nada de todo aquello había sido importante. Pero para Sebastián había sido el mejor beso de su vida.

\- Ahora duerme, yo mismo se lo diré. Pero su médico dice que necesita descansar y estar tranquilo durante unos días. No creo que decirle algo así sea buena idea.

Sebastián abrió lo ojos. El cielo estaba especialmente claro aquella mañana, sin una sola nube en el cielo. Habla pasado al menos doce horas dormido, tal vez más y aun así jamás se había sentido tan cansado.

\- Si, si. Se lo diré, pero necesito tiempo y estar seguro que su cuerpo lo resistirá.

\- ¿Decirme que?

Chris colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a la cama, con mejor sonrisa en sus labios.

\- Buenos días. La pastilla que te dio anoche la enfermera te dejó fuera de combate.

\- ¿Decirme que?

Sebastián luchó por incorporarse pero el brazo le dolía demasiado y haba algo que no iba bien en su espalda.

Protestó y se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama apretando los párpados.

\- Si no dejas de moverte vas a abrirte la herida.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi espalda?

Chris dudó un momento. El médico le había dicho que Sebastián tenía que tomarse las cosas con calma, que un suceso como ese por el que había pasado su compañero podía ser muy traumático.

Tenía mucho que contarle, mucho con lo que ponerle al día después de haber pasado casi setenta y dos horas inconsciente. El problema era saber por donde empezar.

\- El coche ha quedado destrozado y un hierro se te clavó en la espalda.

\- Duele como si me lo estuvieran clavando ahora. - Sollozó Sebastian.

\- Rozó tu espina dorsal. El médico dijo que tuviste suerte… Dentro de lo que cabe, claro. Vas a necesitar descansar mucho y tomarse las cosas con calma. Estoy preparando una habitación en mi casa para que puedas quedarte. Ahora tengo unas semanas, tal vez más, hasta el próximo rodaje, así que podré cuidar de ti hasta que el médico diga que estás bien.

\- Espera, espera. – Sebastian hizo lo posible para incorporarse de nuevo, pero una vez más, el dolor de espalda y el brazo herido no se lo permitieron.

\- Quieres dejar de moverte. Te vas a hacer daño.

\- Si tu dejas de hablar de como te vas a convertir en mi enfermero. No he dicho que vaya a quedarme en tu casa, no quiero ser un estorbo para ti y mucho menos durante semanas.

\- Tú nunca a serías un estorbo para mi. - Ambos se quedaron mirando un momento fijamente a los ojos, en completo silencio. – No digo que… no lo digo como si fueras especial… que lo eres… no sólo para mi, claro. Nadie es un estorbo para mi.

Chris guardó silencio por fin. Si seguía hablando, diría demasiado y si no lo había hecho hasta ese momento, si no le había dicho al tío por el que estaba colgado lo que sentía, ese no era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

\- Además, no tienes casa aquí en LA y en tu estado no puedes quedarte en un hotel o en cualquier sitio. Necesitas un lugar tranquilo para descansar y alguien que cuide de ti.

\- No quiero obligarte a cuidar de mi.

\- Contrataré a una enfermera si quieres. Pero te repito que no es una obligación.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Sebastian sintió que el corazón se le llenaba se calor y se preguntó si Chris sentiría algo similar. Llevaba tanto tiempo sintiéndose así, tan atraído por Chris, que a veces apenas podía respirar.

Por un momento se sintió tentado a preguntar, a decir algo al respecto; después de todo había estado a punto de morir, tal vez había sido una señal y era el momento de ser valiente con el hombre del que estaba enamorado lo que sentía por él. Pero al final guardó silencio.

La entrada del médico en la habitación dio por terminada la conversación y sobretodo ese momento tan incómodo para un Sebastian que ya se sentía bastante incómodo.

\- Buenos días, señor Stan. – Dijo el médico con una sonrisa en los labios. Debía tener unos treinta y tantos, rubio con el pelo ligeramente largo, aunque lo que más

destacaba de él eran sus ojos grises, que más parecían dos enormes espejos. – Estoy una muy buena señal que ya haya despertado. Veamos que nos dice la gráfica.

Asintió in par de veces mientras miraba los datos en la tablet que estaba colocada a los pies de la cama. Frunció el ceño un par de veces y tomó un par de notas en el pequeño dispositivo que sacó del bolsillo.

\- ¿Todo bien doctor? – Preguntó Chris, nervioso por ese silencio demasiado largo.

\- No voy a mentirles. – Sebastian y Chris se miraron un segundo. – Has tenido mucha suerte, muchacho. El hierro que se clavó en la espalda no ha causado ningún daño irreversible. – Sebastian y Chris suspiraron casi al mismo tiempo. – Pero también es cierto que vas a necesitar una buena temporada de reposo.

\- ¿Seb recuperará completamente entonces? - Preguntó Chris adelantándose a Sebastián, con la mano apoyada sobre su hombro sano para tranquilizarlo. - ¿Y el brazo?

\- Una cosa a la vez. – Dijo el doctor. – De momento te tendremos en observación durante un par de días, debemos ver como reacciona tu cuerpo a la operación. Así veremos también si la herida de la espalda comienza a curarse como debe.

\- El brazo, doctor. Soy actor, lo sabe. Si mi brazo no vuelve a ser como antes…

La máquina que controlaba los latidos del corazón de Sebastian comenzó a lanzar pitidos.

\- Debes tranquilizante muchacho. El estrés no te hará ningún bien.

\- Doctor por favor…

\- Muy bien, para el brazo necesitarás rehabilitación, un par de meses tal vez tres.

Sebastian se quedó sin aliento un momento. Sabía que cuando se trataba de temas médicos, las cosas siempre se alargarán y seguramente dos o t queres meses pronto se convertirían en cinco o seis. Eso retrasaría mucho su vuelta al trabajo.

Sin embargo, la mano de Chris todavía apoyada sobre su hombro le tranquilizaba lo suficiente para no dejarse ir. No dijo nada, de todas formas, Chris parecía haber tomado ya el control de la situación.

Sebastián no iba a negar que sentirse cuidado y protegido le hacía sentir bien, aunque no sabía si Chris lo hacía por amistad, por lastima o si tal vez sentía algo más, algo como lo que Sebastian sentía por él.

Estaba demasiado cansado como para pensar ello, los calmantes que le daban estaban a punto de dormirlo. Así que cerró los ojos y decidió relajarse y dejarse querer, de la forma que fuera, por Chris.

\- No podemos arriesgarnos a que se lastime el brazo por hacer mas esfuerzo del debido. – Le dijo el médico a Chris pues los dos se habían dado cuenta que Sebastian se había quedado dormido. – La recuperación puede ser larga, sobretodo con el daño en la espalda. Le daremos pronto el alta pero no podrá vivir solo durante los próximos meses.

\- No se preocupe doctor. Yo me ocupo de él.

El mediocre no se hacía idea de lo mucho que Chris creía en sus palabras y como estaba dispuesto a llevarlas a cabo. Ya conocía Lo bastante a Sebastian como para saber que era una persona independiente y que probablemente no le gustaría sentirse débil y tener que pedirle ayuda. Pero él lo haría de todas formas.


	3. Chapter 3

Al décimo día de su estancia en el hospital, los doctores dieron el alta a Sebastian. Le habían repetido hasta la saciedad que tendría que tomarse las cosas con mucha calma, olvidarse nuevos proyectos tos durante unos meses y descansar. El brazo había empezado a sanar pero tanto eso como la herida de la espalda llevaría su tiempo para curarse del todo.

Por mucho que había intentado impedirlo, Chris había pasado todos aquellos días al lado de su cama. Él decía que no quería dejarlo solo mientras su familia viajaban desde New York. Pero también estaba haciendo de guardaespaldas para impedir que algún periodista o fan se colar a en la habitación para sacarle fotos. Además de eso se había convertido en todo un experto enfermero, en todo a lo que se trataba a los cuidados de su amigo. Preguntaba a las enfermeras sobre que hacer en cada momento, como curar las heridas y cambiar los ventajas, como era la mejor forma de ayudarle a darse un baño o ducharse yo momento ayudarle en darle en ir al baño en general, aunque eso Sebastián no lo sabía, Chris ya se imaginaba lo rápido que su amigo se negaría a dejarle hacer eso.

Durante todos esos días Sebastian había intentado buscar una solución mejor a quedarse en casa de Chris. Decía que no quería molestarle, que no quería ser un estorbo. Intentó convencer a sus padres para que cogieron un pequeño apartamento en la ciudad y así quedarse con ellos, pero el médico había dicho que sería mejor alguien más joven y fuerte para echarle un mano siempre que fuera necesario.

Sebastian hubiera dado cualquier cosa por no quedarse con Chris, por no tenerlo todo el día a su alrededor. Estaba convencido que su compañero no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de lo que sentía verdaderamente por él. Pronto se daría cuenta que estaba enamorado de él y entonces las cosas se volverían tensas e incómodas entre ellos.

Tal y como se encontraba ahora. Débil, malherido, asustado por lo cerca que había estado de morir, no podía perder además a alguien que consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos .

Chris apenas tardó un par de minutos en dejarlo todo solucionado para que gente de confianza preparará una habitación adaptada para Sebastian en su estado en casa y programó que el mejor fisioterapeuta posible estuviera disponible para comenzar la rehabilitación.

El mismo día que Sebastian dejó el hospital, Chris lo tenía todo preparado y organizado, incluyendo un enorme cuatro por cuatro en una de las puertas traseras del hospital para que Sebastian estuviera cómodo hasta llegar a casa y sobretodo para que nadie indebido logrará sacar fotos.

\- Puedo caminar. No me hace falta la silla de ruedas. – Protestó Sebastian cuando apareció la enfermera.

\- Son normas del hospital. – Sonrió ella, una mujer que había pasado ya los cincuenta y a la que un treinteañero asustado no podía hacerla enfadar. – Así que muchacho no me obliguen a ponerte un calmante.

Sebastian miró a Chris pero este tan solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros para dar la razón a la enfermera. Así que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar y sobretodo aceptar la ayuda de Chris para levantarse y sentarse en la silla.

El dolor en la espalda fue tan terrible cuando se puso en pie, que de no ser porque Chris lo tenía bien sujeto entre sus brazos, habría caído al suelo. Eso habría sido peor todavía. No pudo

evitar gemir de alivio y agarrarse con fuerza al bíceps de Chris con la única mano que podía moverse.

Respiró con fuerza su olor, lo conocía bien, no era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca. Lo respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos mientras Chris lo llevaba hasta la silla y lo hacía sentar.

Había pasado lo últimos días tendido en una cama, así que al abrir los ojos de nuevo, sintió que se mareaba, que toda la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor y por un momento creyó que iba a vomitar. Pero no fue así.

Chris empujó la silla hasta el coche y de la misma forma que había hecho antes, le ayudó a ponerse en pie y acomodarlo en el asiento del coche. Por su parte él se sentó a su lado.

El todo terreno salió del hospital, se pusieron en marcha hacia casa de Chris y por un momento los dos permanecieron en silencio, Sebastian mirando por la ventana, Chris esperando que sus miradas se encontraran.

\- No tienes porque hacer nada de esto. – Dijo Sebastian sin volverse.

\- No estoy haciendo nada por obligación. Eres mi amigo.

\- Tengo muchos amigos pero ninguno ha estado aquí los diez días enteros y ha aprendido a mover a alguien a una silla de ruedas. Se que has preguntado a las enfermeras para ayudarme en la ducha.

\- Seb…

\- Voy a vivir contigo, de acuerdo, pero hay cosas, la ducha, preferiría hacerlo por mismo.

No tuvo que volverse para que Chris notara que sus mejillas se enrojecían al decir aquello. Se le notaban los nervios. Siempre había sido alguien independiente, seguro de si mismo, capaz de solucionar sus propios problemas. Contaba con buenos amigos, pero siempre seguro de que podría arreglárselas por si mismo.

Ahora, de pronto, apenas podía dar un pocos pasos sin que la espalda protestara, se cansaba con una rapidez que apenas le dejaba hacer nada y con un solo brazo útil, las cosas eran todavía más complicada.

Sabía que necesitaría a Chris más de lo que estaba dispuesto a reconocer y lo peor de todo era que una parte de invierno mismo estaba deseando ver a Chris a su alrededor, preocupado por él, atento… le deseaba desde hacía tanto tiempo que esa parte de él creía que estaba soñando.

En cuanto llegaron a casa, Chris salió disparado del coche, sacó la silla de ruedas que tanto odiaba Sebastian y la colocó frente a su puerta. No le iba a dar la posibilidad de dar dos pasos y probar a llegar a casa. ¿Por qué el maldito médico había insistido tanto en pasar al menos quince días de reposo? ¿Un por qué Chris se había convertido en su sombra?

Estaba dispuesto a protestar, a pedirle un poco de distancia. Quería su espacio y demostrar que no era un inválido precisamente. Pero cuando entraron en la casa y Sebastian vio todo lo que había organizado Chris por él, se quedó irremediablemente sin palabras.

Conocía la casa de Chris había estado allí varias veces, en sus cumpleaños, fiestas o simplemente cuando Chris le había invitado a cenar. Así que sabía que aquella rampa de la entrada para sillas de ruedas no estaba, ni el aparato que transportaba la silla de ruedas al piso superior.

\- No lo digas. Ya se que no vas a necesitar mucho la silla, pero conozco a tu un tipo que colocó esto casi gratis.

\- Mientes. – Gruñó Sebastian. – Solo esto te habrá costado un dineral. Dime que no has puesto tu casa patas arriba por mi.

Chris no contestó y se limitó a empujar la silla hasta la cocina.

\- ¡No me ignores! – Sebastian le obligó a frenar la silla haciendo fuerza con ambos pies en el suelo. Se hizo daño en la espalda, pero logró no protestar. – Dime que no te has gastado una fortuna para que yo esté… yo que se, más cómodo, más tranquilo.

Se apoyó en el brazo sano y se impulsó lo suficiente para lograr ponerse en pie. No fue la idea más acertada, su cuerpo todavía no estaba acostumbrado a movimientos tan bruscos y sobretodo tampoco a soportar el peso de todo su cuerpo.

Se tambaleó, pero para su desesperación hasta eso parecía tenerlo previsto Chris, porque en cuestión de segundos estaba ahí, sujetándole por detrás. Esos maldito bíceps… Chris le rodeó la cintura y apretó sus caderas con ambos brazos. Si ya le había sido difícil dejar de pensar en sus bíceps después de rodar la dichosa escena del helicóptero, ahora no podría dormir durante días.

\- Claro que lo he hecho por ti. – Para colmo le estaba susurrando al oído, respiraba en su cuello y si Sebastian se estremecía por culpa de sus sentimientos, Chris se daría cuenta. - ¿Por quien si no? Por si no te has dado cuenta… - No Lo digas, por favor Chris no lo digas. Te apreció mucho y te aseguro que haré todo lo que este en mi mano para ayudarte.

\- Entonces suéltame.

\- ¿Qué?

No, definitivamente levantarse de la silla de ruedas no había sido una gran idea. Las piernas le dolían, por no hablar de la espalda que parecía a punto de romperse por tres sitios diferentes. Y encima, la cabeza estaba a punto de estallarle y el corazón iba demasiado rápido por culpa de Chris.

\- Que me des un poco de espacio para llegar a la silla. – Quería estar enfadado, quería sentirse de menos, quería odiar a Chris por comportarse como si fuera su hermano mayor… casi vómito al pensar que Chris era su hermano mayor y que estaba atraído por él.

\- Vale, pero vas a tener más cuidado.

\- ¿Vas a estar continuamente encima de mi? Quiero decir… - No había escogido las mejores palabras.

\- Solo cuando te empeñes en demostrar que estás bien y después todo lo que has pasado crees que puedes pasarte el resto del día en pie.

Sebastian lo asesinó con la mirada. Desafortunadamente sabía que tenía razón. No se sentía para nada bien, el dolor era peor a cada segundo que estaba de pie, caminando o sobre la incómoda silla de la cocina y empezaba a costarle respirar.

Tardo un momento en contestar, tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que estaba actuando como un niño, como un adolescente no correspondido por la persona que le gustaba. Fueran cuales fueran los sentimientos de Chris hacia él, seguía siendo uno de sus mejores amigos, alguien que se preocupaba por él, alguien que de una forma u otra le quería y eso debía ser

más que suficiente para agradecérselo y no ponerle las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya eran para los dos.

Respiró con fuerza, alejando un momento las náuseas y sonrió mientras se daba lentamente la vuelta.

\- Lo siento. Soy un gilipollas.

\- No seré yo quien te lo niegue.

\- ¡Eh! – Chris le sonrió, incluso sus ojos sonreían. – Vale tienes razón. Pero esto… ha pasado tan rápido. De pronto soy un inválido, alguien que no puede hacer nada por si mismo.

\- No eres Bucky.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Bucky con todo esto?

Una ves más, Chris no le contestó, se lo quedó mirando fijamente como sus ojos fueran la respuesta. Tal vez Sebastian estaba demasiado cansado como para entenderlo, pero seguía sin saber que tenía que ver Bucky con su situación

\- Hagamos un trato. – Dijo Sebastian con las pocas energías que le quedaban. – Intentaré portarme mejor, no protestar porque tu hagas lo mejor para ayudarme y tendré más paciencia.

\- No. – La tajante respuesta de Chris le cogió por sorpresa y hasta le hizo ponerse derecho en la silla, tanto que su espalda y la propia silla protestaron. – Cómo dijo Yoda hace muchos años, “Hazlo o no lo hagas, pero no lo intentes.”

Al ver la expresión incrédula de Sebastian, Chris se echó a reír. Hacia ya mucho que Sebastian no veía esa carcajada, que no la escuchaba y no sentía que el corazón se le expandir dentro del pecho. No se había dado cuenta hasta ese preciso momento lo mucho que la había extrañado, lo mucho que la necesitaba.

\- ¿Siempre has sido tan friki?

\- Soy el único que se ha leído los cómics del Capitán América, ¿Recuerdas?

\- Tienes razón. Mira ahora podrás contarme toda la historia, así sabré que les ocurre a Bucky y Steve en el futuro.

\- Claro, te lo puedo leer antes de dormir.

La imagen mental encendió las mejillas de Sebastian. Él en la cama, Chris sentido junto a él, tal vez en la cama. Lo imaginó con una montaña de Cómics en las manos o repartidos por la cama, mientras intentaba explicarle el universo Marvel de los cómics, hasta que finalmente Sebastian se quedaba dormido.

\- Hablando de dormir, - Cómo si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada, Chris miró la hora y cambió de tema radicalmente. – se está haciendo tarde y ya sabes lo que ha dicho el médico.

\- Si, si, que tengo que descansar.

\- Entonces…

\- Empuja la silla hasta el dormitorio, se que te hace ilusión. – Sebastian le devolvió la sonrisa; Chris tenía ese poder especial para quitarle hierro a todos los problemas, todos los que no fueran suyo, porque entonces podía ahogarse en un vaso de agua si nadie le echaba una mano. – Pero en la cama me meto yo solo.

\- Muy bien y que pasa con la ropa. – Chris le guiñó el ojo, el muy traidor lo tenía todo preparado y pensado. – No puedes mover un brazo y si fuerzas el otro te dolerá la espalda. ¿Vas a dejar que te ayude a cambiarte de ropa o te vas a quedar con esa camiseta y esos pantalones todo este tiempo? Que por otro lado te quedan muy bien.

\- Supongo que tampoco me quedan muchas opciones.

Sebastian se mantuvo resignado hasta que subieron al piso superior y Chris abrió la puerta de la que sería su habitación durante las siguientes semanas. Si lo que había visto abajo le había dejado sin palabras, lo que se encontró allí les dejó sin aliento.

Aquel era su dormitorio, exactamente el mismo que tenía en su apartamento de New York. Todo era igual, desde la alfombra, hasta los libros, pasando por las sábanas de la cama

La única diferencia visible era la enorme barra metálica que había sobre el cabecero de la cama. Ya la había visto sobre la cama del hospital así que ya sabía que servía para ayudarle a moverse e incorporarse.

Sebastian se volvió hacia Chris.

\- ¿Me tienes preparadas muchas más sorpresas por la casa?

\- Solo te queda por ver el gimnasio para la rehabilitación y conocer al cocinero que sabe hacer cualquier plato que comas normalmente en New York.

\- Pero…

\- Bah, deja de hacer más preguntas y deja que te ayude a cambiarte de ropa y ponerte algo más cómodo.

Por mucho que Sebastian quiso quejarse, sabía que no habría forma de vestirse por si solo y si así, por lo menos, Chris lo dejan a tranquila un rato, entonces le merecía la pena aceptar. Sin embargo Chris no se quedó ahí. Le preparó la cena, se mantuvo pegado a él para llevarle al salón y ver un rato la televisión, no lo dejó subir por si solo a la plataforma con la silla de ruedas de vuelta a la habitación y le ayudó a meterse en la cama.

\- A este paso voy a tener que pagarte por ser mi enfermero. – Dijo Sebastian medio en broma medio en serio.

\- El enfermero que he contratado llegará mañana por la mañana. Mientras tanto estoy yo.

\- No hace falta…

\- No se te ocurra volver a decirlo. – A diferencia de Sebastian Chris hablaba muy en serio. – No te estoy haciendo ningún favor y desde luego no siento ninguna pena por ti. Tampoco haría todo esto por cualquiera de mis amigos, te lo aseguro.

Sebastian abrió la boca pero tampoco estaba muy seguro de que decir ni que contestar. Se recortó en la cama de la mejor forma posible para evitar el dolor de espalda y colocó bien el brazo.

\- Supongo que no estoy acostumbrado a todo esto. – Murmuró mirando por la ventana. Fuera y se había hecho de noche y también solo se veían los puntitos lejanos de las luces de la ciudad y los pocos coches que pasaban a toda velocidad.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Sebastian suspiró y negó con la cabeza. Cerró los ojos antes de decir nada y dejó de esforzarse por mantenerse despierto. Se conocían desde hacía ya mucho, pero hasta ahora nunca se había abierto completamente a Chris. Era más fácil mostrarse siempre feliz, ser él el punto de apoyo para su amigo, ayudarle y que se sintiera bien.

Eran muchos y buenos, los amigos que tenía y conocían su vida, las dificultades que había tenido y lo complicado que había sido llegar donde estaba ahora. No quería que Chris viera al mismo chico apocado y debilucho con el que se metían en el instituto.


	4. Chapter 4

No sabía exactamente cuando se había quedado dormido, así que no pudo reconocer estar teniendo una pesadilla cuando se vio a si mismo en manos de HYDRA. Debería haberlo comprendido al ver aparecer a personajes de ficción, pero estaba demasiado asustado como para pensar con claridad.

De pronto lo tenían atado a una mesa de operaciones, le faltaba el brazo izquierdo, todo su cuerpo ardía por la fiebre y cualquier movimiento se convertía en el más terrible de los dolores. 

Miró a su alrededor aunque su vista se nublaba. Había doctores, científicos, estaba Cráneo Rojo y otros nazis, pero también había otros tipos trajeados, hablando inglés, aunque no era capaz de comprenderlos.

Sin embargo lo que más le aterraba, eran todos los aparatos de tortura que tenía esa gente. De pronto se había convertido en Bucky, estaba pasando por lo mismo que había pasado él después de caer del tren. 

Lo iban a convertir en un soldado a sueldo, en un androide sin escrúpulos ni recuerdos. A él no le harían olvidarse de Steve, si no que cuando hubieran terminado; se habría olvidado de Chris, de su familia, de toda su vida… la idea de perder a Chris volvió a su mente y eso dolió más que cualquier otro pensamiento.

Todo se volvió confuso de pronto. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, le estaban haciendo algo pero no sabía lo que era. Sentía electricidad recorriendo su organismo, golpes en las extremidades y de pronto estaba en el coche la noche de accidente.

Atrapado entre los hierros, con el brazo atrapado y el dolor en la espalda, Sebastian escuchó pasos fuera del coche, unos pares de botas que se acercaba a ellos. También los escuchó hablar, pero estaban lejos y susurraban como para entenderlos. 

Si que fue capaz de escuchar sus nombres, el suyo y el de Chris. Aquella gente había intentado matarlos y ahora los dejarían morir.

Uno de ellos se agachó y Sebastian pudo ver un uniforme, o por lo menos una camisa militar. Sobre ella bordado el símbolo de HYDRA. 

No podía ser cierto, HYDRA formaba parte de la ficción, no era real. Unos personajes ficticios no podían haber provocado su accidente. 

\- Pagarán bien por el. Pero debemos esperar a que muera y llevar el trofeo. 

Despertó de golpe, empapado de sudor, gritando. Aunque seguramente lo se realmente le despertó, fue el dolor de espalda por haberse levantado de golpe. Si apenas Podía permanecer sentado unos minutos, así la fuerza que había usado para moverse ahora no fue nada buena.

\- ¡Sebastian! Joder dime algo. Eh, vamos era solo un sueño.

Tal vez fue la voz de Chris lo que realmente le sacó de la pesadilla o su propio dolor, no pudo saberlo, pero cuando se dio la vuelta, mientras caía de nuevo sobre la cama, con la ayuda del contacto de la mano de Chris que lo iba empujando, se lo quedó mirando y si él se había llevado un buen susto con ese maldito sueño, Chris no había salido mejor parado al oírle gritar y suplicar desde su dormitorio.

Chris dormía profundo normalmente, pero desde el accidente toda su atención, veinticuatro horas estaba puesta en Sebastian. Mientras había permanecido hospitalizado, cualquiera sonido, cualquier movimiento de Sebastian lo despertaba y las cosas no habían cambiado mucho ahora que estaban en casa.

Tan solo los separaba una pared entre las habitaciones; así lo había pedido específicamente Chris cuando había contratado al constructor al preparar el cuarto de Sebastian. Así sin necesidad de ningún dispositivo de audio, podía escuchar todo lo que ocurría al otro lado de la pared durante la noche. 

De todas formas, aquel grito agónico lo habría escuchado desde cualquier parte de la casa, desde cualquier distancia. Le despertó hasta casi hacerlo saltar de la cama, se quedó un momento sentado en la cama, intentando saber si se trataba de un sueño o si realmente Sebastian estaba gritando con semejante desesperación. 

Tras unos segundos de escucharle, saltó definitivamente de la cama, echó a correr por el pasillo y se quedó un instante clavado en la puerta al ver como Sebastian se agitaba en la cama, dormido todavía, perdido dentro de sus propias pesadillas. 

En dos zancadas llegó a la cama. Se sentó junto a Sebastian y zarandeó su cuerpo. Pero no sirvió de nada. Sebastian siguió agitándose, removiéndose, haciéndose daño en la espalda y el brazo que intentaba mover.

\- Seb, vamos Seb. Sebastian despierta, solo es un sueño.

La violenta manera que tuvo Sebastian de despertarse, incorporarse y abrir los ojos como si hubiera visto el peor monstruo imaginable, dejó helado a Chris y por un momento no supo como reaccionar.

\- Fue HYDRA. – Dijo de pronto Sebastian mirándole con ojos desorbitados. – No fue un accidente, HYDRA intentó matarnos. 

Sin pensar mucho en lo que estaba haciendo, porque la preocupación por Sebastian era lo único que le importaba, acarició la mejilla de su amigo y deslizó la mano por su cuello y cabello. 

\- HYDRA es ficción ¿Recuerdas? Estabas teniendo una pesadilla y has mezclado recuerdos con los rodajes. 

\- No, - Sebastian temblaba, todo su cuerpo se estremecía como un flan a punto de derretirse. – No, los escuché hablar, ahora me acuerdo. Antes de perder el conocimiento en el coche, escuche hablar a esa gente, estaban allí y eran de HYDRA. 

\- Seb. Estás confundido. – Le puso una mano en la frente, al mismo tiempo que le obligaba poco a poco a tumbarse de nuevo en la cama. – Tienes un poco de fiebre, necesitas dormir.

\- Se lo que vi, Steve. Volverán a por ti, saben que eres el capitán América. Quieren matarte. 

\- ¿Lo ves? Tienes un poco de fiebre y acabas de llamarme Steve… Soy Chris, tu amigo.

\- Tienes que creerme. Por favor, quieren hacerte daño.

Sebastian cerró los ojos un momento y respiró con fuerza. Estaba visiblemente cansado, aunque la fiebre parecía ser mínima, todavía estaba lo bastante débil como para no poder aguantar más. Además podía haberse hecho daño en la espalda. 

\- Si, si te creo. Pero también creo que debes descansar. Tu cuerpo está agotado. ¿Qué tal su duermes lo que queda de noche y mañana llamamos al médico para asegurarnos que estás bien?

\- ¿Llamarás a la policía? No. Mejor no llames a la policía, seguro que HYDRA está dentro de la policía. 

\- Como tu quieras. Pero ahora duerme.

Chris hizo mención de levantarse de la cama, pero Sebastian gimió y volvió a estremecerse. Le agarró con la mano que podía mover y clavó los ojos en Chris. No dijo nada, al menos no con palabras, su mirada lo dijo todo. El miedo a quedarse sólo, quedarse dormido de nuevo y volver a tener pesadillas. Lo que fuera que había visto en el sueño lo había descompuesto y por mucho que no fuera verdad, por mucho que solo fuera fruto de su fantasía, para Sebastian era demasiado real.

\- ¿Quieres que me quede a dormir contigo esta noche? – Sebastian asintió en silencio. – Muy bien, entonces hazte a un lado. – Cómo si de un niño aterrado se tratara, Sebastian no se movió, esperando que Chris se tumbara a su lado, lo más cerca posible de él. Chris sonrió y se pegó a su amigo todo lo pudo, no lo bastante para sentirse incómodo, pero tampoco tan lejos que Sebastian se sintiera mal. – Nadie te va a hacer daño ahora que estoy aquí. 

\- Lo siento. – Farfulló Sebastian ya medio dormido. 

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? 

\- Hace tiempo en prometí que cuidaría de ti, de tus ataques de pánico, del miedo a los estrenos. No podía verte pasarlo mal y mírame ahora. Soy yo el que no puede dormir solo.

Chris lo miró como gesto incrédulo. Era la primera vez que Sebastian se sincera bastante con él de esa manera. Seguramente sería cosa de la fiebre, pero no había duda que su amigo pensaba así. 

No supo exactamente tampoco él cuando se quedó dormido. Aunque no estuviera tan cansado y exhausto como Sebastian, los últimos días habían sido también largos para él. Imaginó que estar era de Sebastian, saber que lo estaba cuidando y protegiendo y que podía evitarle las pesadillas solo estando a su lado, le hizo dormir tranquilo. 

No había cogido el móvil la noche anterior así que no tenía forma ahora de saber que hora era. Desde luego no era de madrugada, por la luz que entraba por la ventana, debía ser casi mediodía. Los dos habían necesitado descansar. 

Sebastian apenas se había movido de la posición en la que se había quedado dormido. No le sería muy fácil con un brazo que no podía mover y el dolor que había vuelto a su espalda. Sonrió al verlo lo más acurrucado que pudo contra él, con una mano ligeramente apoyada sobre su pecho, como si quisiera estar seguro que no se iba a ninguna parte en mitad de la noche, aunque probablemente no se habría dado cuenta. 

Tocó su frente, seguía caliente, la fiebre no había bajado, pero por lo menos tampoco había ido a más. Aún así, Chris decidió que en cuanto se levantara, llamaría al médico para asegurarse que realmente las cosas Iban bien.

Lo observó un momento. Se quedó prendado de la figura de Sebastian. Parecía tan débil, tan inocente después de la pesadilla de la niche anterior. Tenía el rostro vuelto hacia él y a aunque tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía mirarle. 

Se preguntó que le diría cuando despertara después de lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Tal vez no se acordaba de haber dicho nada o tal vez si lo recordaba y prefería no hablar de ello.

Sin embargo sonido del timbre terminó con sus pensamientos. 

Sebastian despertó sobresaltado. Lo miró pero Chris tan solo tuvo que hacerle un gesto para que se quedara tranquilo.

\- Seguramente es el médico. Anoche le mandé un mensaje diciéndole que tenías fiebre. O también puede ser el fisioterapeuta. Que por cierto viene tarde. 

Cuando lo dejó solo en la cama, Sebastian se esforzó por recordar lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior. Todo estaba difuso en su mente. Recordaba haber tenido una pesadilla, aunque no recordaba lo que le había causado tono terror como para que Chris hubiera terminado durmiendo con él.

Se arrebujó bajo la ropa de la cama, nervioso, avergonzado, excitado… porque Chris había dormido con él. Podía decir que se sentía como un adolescente enamorado cerca de su interés amoroso. Solo que ninguno de ellos era un crío, estaban vivos de milagro y Chris no estaba interesado en él de esa manera.

Escuchó voces en el piso inferior, reconoció sin problemas la de Chris y diferenció dos más. 

La espalda le estaba matando. No recordaba tampoco lo que había hecho para acabar tan dolorido pero estaba seguro que pasaría un par de días sin poder moverse antes de ponerse en pie.

\- Ha pasado muy mala noche. No se, tal vez deberíamos haberlo dejado un poco más en el hospital, allí se sentía al seguro. Creo que no ha sido buena idea traerle a mi casa. No se siente cómodo y esa maldita pesadilla ha sido la prueba que me faltaba.

Escuchar a Chris decir eso le rompía el corazón. Le hacía sentir mal y ahora creía que no quería estar allí, cuando por el contrario, no se imaginaba estando en ningún otro lugar con lo que estaba pasando. Ni siquiera en su propio apartamento. 

\- Debe darle tiempo. – La otra voz sonaba mucho más adulta, madura, rozando ser anciana. Imaginó que se trataba del médico. – He visto a muchos heridos en accidentes. Los siniestros nos afectan de distinta forma a cada uno. Hay gente a la que la hacen más fuerte, a otros lo cambian por completo y a otros que les hacen sentir perdidos, como si les costara creer que estaban vivos. ¿Sabe si Sebastian tiene algún antecedente de visita a un psicólogo?

\- No que yo sepa. – Las voces se fueron acercando al dormitorio, al mismo tiempo que se volvían casi como un susurro. – En realidad soy yo el inseguro, el que tiene miedo. Desde que le conozco, es Sebastian el que me ha hecho sentir bien a mi.

Unos nudillos tocaron en la puerta. Apareció Chris, sonriente, aunque su gesto de normalidad no ocultaba las marcadas bolsas bajo sus ojos.

\- Tenía razón, es el médico. – Se acercó a la cama y se sentó junto a Sebastian. Apoyó la mano sobre su pecho y para fortuna de Sebastian, no se percató de que se ponía tenso. – Vamos a controlarte la fiebre y le he hablado de como te ha afectado la pesadilla. Si lo cree conveniente, te recetar a algún ansiolítico suave.

Sebastian intentó protestar pero el médico dio un paso adelante y apoyó la mano en el hombro de Chris. Sebastian se la habría arrancado.

\- Soy Andrew Mitchel. Si quieres te puedo enseñar mi titulo médico. – Cómo había pensado, era un hombre maduro, pasados los cincuenta y por mucho que quisiera sentir celos de él por estar cerca de Chris, su voz, sus gestos y su comportamiento conseguían tranquilizarlo. – Se los medicamentos que estás tomando para el brazo y la espalda, he leído todo tu historial médico. Así que creo que puedes estar tranquilo conmigo, no voy a darte nada que interfiera con tu recuperación. Pero mientras tengas esas pesadillas no vas a poder recuperarte y no podrás volver a rodar. Te aseguro que me sentiría muy mal si no puedo ayudar al Capitán América y a su mejor amigo para poder ir al cine. 

Aquello le hizo sonreír. 

Se volvió hacia Chris, aunque no recordaba bien lo ocurrido la noche anterior, algo en su interior le dijo que debía confiar en el juicio de su amigo. Si él se fiaba del médico, entonces Sebastian lo haría también y si de veía obligado a mantener reposo, aunque no le gustara la idea, lo haría también. 

El médico le tomó la temperatura, comprobó su presión y como latía su corazón. Le obligó a incorporarse para comprobar si había algún daño serio en la espalda y se mantuvo en silencio mientras realizaba todos los controles necesarios. 

Una vez que se tomó nota de todos los datos obtenidos, sacó su recetario y escribió unos cuantos garabatos que tan sólo un experto farmacéutico u otro médico serían capaz de comprender.

\- Quiero que te tomes dos de estas cada ocho horas y que tu tomes la temperatura dos veces al día. Este pico ha sido causado por el estrés. Ya me ha dicho el señor Evans que has tenido pesadillas esta noche, así que asumo que esa ha sido la causa de la fiebre.

Sebastian asintió. 

\- ¿Y la espalda? Temo haberme hecho daño, me duele mucho más que cuando llegamos a casa.

\- Lo más probable es que haya sido un tirón, un mal movimiento al levantarte mientras estabas dormido. No controladas tu fuerza en ese momento. Lo mejor será que descanses un par de días y si ya tienes un fisioterapeuta, que empieces cuanto antes a realizar ejercicios de estiramientos de espalda. 

\- Hablando del fisioterapeuta. La clínica dijo que estaría aquí a primera hora y todavía no ha venido. – Dijo Chris con tono molesto. – Tendré sur llamarles.

El timbre sonó un instante más tarde, casi a la par que el teléfono de Chris. El médico de despidió dejando la receta sobre la mesilla y Chris lo acompañó hasta la salida mientras miraba quien le había escrito.

“Soy Trevor, el fisioterapeuta. Siento el retraso, había un atasco en la carretera por un accidente. Estoy en la puerta, si no es demasiado tarde.”

Si el médico no hubiera dicho que Sebastian debía comenzar cuanto antes con la recuperación y la terapia para la espalda, Chris habría llamado a la clínica para protestar por la falta de formalismo de su trabajador. Pero dejó eso para otro momento, si por lo menos trabajaba bien y ayudaba a Sebastian entonces lo dejaría estar. 

Se despidió del doctor y al abrir la puerta se fijó en el tipo que tenía delante. Era ligeramente más joven que él, ligeramente más bajo y ligeramente más robusto. Vestía con ropa de deporte y cargaba una bolsa igualmente de deporte al hombro. 

\- Siento mucho el retraso. No se has visto el mensaje o si quieres que me marche.

\- Supongo que no es culpa tuya que haya un accidente en la carretera. Pasa.

\- Todavía podemos aprovechar un de horas de trabajo con… perdona acaban de asignarme esta rehabilitación y no he podido mirar su nombre.

\- Tu paciente se llama Sebastian y por si todavía no has podido mirar lo tampoco, acaba de salir del hospital con un brazo recién operado y una lesión de espalda que tienes que tratar.

Esta vez, Chris no escondió su malestar por la poca profesionalidad de aquel tipo. Podría haberlo echado de casa en ese mismo momento, podría haber llamado a la clínica para protestar y podría haber esperado un día más para comenzar la terapia. Pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo escuchó a Sebastian toser en el piso de arriba y quejarse por un mal movimiento que habría hecho con la espalda o el brazo.

\- Hemos empezado con mal pie pero tienes razón todavía tiene tiempo hoy y Sebastian necesita comenzar la terapia.

Trevor asintió. Chris le llevó hasta la habitación de Sebastian pero el fisioterapeuta insistió en que debían dirigirse al gimnasio para comenzar con la rehabilitación.

\- Voy a coger la silla de ruedas. – Dijo Chris mientras ayudaba a Sebastian a ponerse en pie.

\- No, es mejor que comience a caminar desde el inicio. 

Chris se detuvo, con la mano alrededor de la cintura de Sebastian, cuando estaban de camino a la silla de ruedas, que habían dejado a los pies de la cama. 

\- ¿Estás seguro? El médico ha dicho…

\- Los médicos son demasiado precavidos. Si fuera por ellos, pasarían meses hasta que los pacientes comenzaran la rehabilitación. Es mejor empezar esto cuanto antes. Así que vamos, – Trevor mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas. – tenemos un par de horas hoy para comenzar.

\- ¿No podríamos empezar mañana? – Suplicó Sebastian. Estaba cansado, le dolía la cabeza y todavía tenía fiebre.

\- Quizá después de la niche que ha pasado y de la visita del médico sea mejor esperar y dejarle descansar un poco.

La mano de Chris apretándose alrededor de su cintura, hizo a Sebastian sentirse un poco más tranquilo y seguro. Además, al escucharlo supo que podía contar siempre con su apoyo. Para colmo, lo estaba manteniendo en pie, de no ser por la fuerza de Chris, ya se habría dejado caer en la cama.

Trevor se encogió de hombros y se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho.

\- Supongo que no habría problemas, pero he leído el informe que me ha pasado la clínica sobre él. Puede que sea un desastre recordando nombres, pero me preocupo mucho por mis pacientes. En el informe he visto que tuvieron operarte no sólo el brazo sino también la espalda. Eso significa que tendrás la espalda extremadamente sensible, débil e inflamada y la única forma de combatir eso es con la más pronta rehabilitación. He visto gente quedarse en silla de ruedas o perder parte de su movilidad normal…

\- Vale, vale. No quiero saber más. – Protestó Sebastian y se volvió hacia Chris. – Comenzaré la maldita rehabilitación pero preferirá hacerla solo.

\- ¿No quieres que te ayude? Pensé que durante los primeros días, no se estarías más cómodo con mi presencia. 

Sebastian sabía que sus palabras hacían daño a Chris. Sabía que apartarlo de su lado en un momento tan delicado podía afectarle mucho. Le aterrorizaba la idea de hacer cualquier tipo de esfuerzo a solas, con la única compañía de un completo desconocido.  
Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo no podía permitirse mostrar todas su debilidad a Chris, enseñarle que estaba asustado, que le aterrorizaba quedarse lisiado para siempre.

\- Llevas días sin descanso y estoy seguro que Trevor sabrá como asistirme. – Sebastian sonrió. Tal vez no era un gesto tan sincero y tranquilizador como le hubiera gustado, pero tenía que servir.

Chris decidió creerle y aceptó no discutir. Podría quedarse con él, podría decir que nadie mejor que él sabía como se encontraba Sebastian y que nadie mejor que él podría ayudarle. Pero decidió no hacerlo, porque cuando miró a su compañero a los ojos, se dio cuenta que aquella era una sú6plica enorme para Sebastian.

\- Estaré abajo preparando algo de comer para más tarde. 

No dijo nada más, Chris sonrió y dejó la habitación. Sebastian deseó con todo su corazón pedirle que se detuviera, que lo necesitaba a su lado y que no podría hacer todo aquello solo. Pero tampoco él dijo nada. Sin Chris cerca no se sentía con fuerzas de comenzar la rehabilitación pero si lo tenía delante o al lado, entonces de seguro no sería capaz de dar un paso por miedo a mostrar su debilidad. 

\- Muy bien, señor Stan, hora de comenzar con nuestros ejercicios. – Dijo Trevor con la mejor de sus sonrisas.


	5. Chapter 5

Alrededor de hora y media más tarde, Chris se encontró con Trevor en la puerta de la cocina. Había pasado todo ese rato cocinando. Dio gracias porque le gustara estar entre fogones y que además, eso liberara su mente para no pensar en nada.  
Había preparado un pastel de patata y una mousse de chocolate de postre, cualquier cosa que luego pudiera hacer sentir bien a Sebastian.

La presencia del fisioterapeuta le cogió por sorpresa y le hizo dar un respingo. 

\- Perdona, no quería asustarte. 

\- No pasa nada, últimamente tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

\- Lo entiendo. – Trevor se colocó la mochila en el hombro. – Es increíble como te preocupas por Sebastian. Se nota que le quieres.

Chris dejo caer el tenedor que tenía en la mano. 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? Sebastian es un buen amigo mío y necesitaba que alguien cuidara de él. Estar aquí y cuidar de él es lo menos que podía hacer.

\- Claro, a eso me refería. 

Se despidieron de forma cordial y quedaron en la próxima visita de Trevor para dos días más tarde. Se marchó y Chris aprovechó unos minutos para dejar bien preparada la comida. Una vez terminado eso, subió de nuevo al piso de arriba.

\- Te he preparado una comida digna de lo que estás luchando. – Dijo mientras caminaba por el pasillo. – No te he preguntado lo que querías porque te oí el otro día decir wUe adoras la patata de la forma que sea.

Llegó a la puerta del gimnasio que Trevor había dejado medio cerrada. Miró al interior, Sebastian estaba sentado sobre la camilla, la espalda encorvada y la respiración agitada. 

Chris dio un par de golpes a la puerta para llamar la atención de Sebastian y cuando vio que movía la cabeza hacia él, entró nervioso, preocupado pero contento de ver como su compañero comenzaba a recuperarse.

\- ¿Te va bien comer un pastel de patatas que yo mismo he preparado?

\- Si, claro. 

Sebastian se mantuvo en la misma posición y cuando Chris se fue acercando, se dio cuenta que tenía todo el cuerpo tenso, las mandíbulas apretadas, igual que las manos, que cogía con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de romperla. 

\- ¿Seb, va todo bien? ¿Ha pasado algo en la rehabilitación?

\- No, no. Todo ha ido bien. Es solo que estoy cansando. ¿Crees que podría tumbarme un rato?

Se puso en pie, pero como si de un muñeco sin equilibrio se tratara a punto estuvo de caer al suelo. Chris lo atrapó a tiempo para que pudiera apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Lo abrazó justo cuando empezaba a temblar y lo mantuvo pegado a él por mucho que Sebastian intentó separarse cuando comenzó a vomitar encima de su ropa.

\- Dios, lo siento. – Gimió Sebastian. – Creí que podría llegar a mi habitación antes de vomitar. 

\- No pasa nada, tenía que poner esto a lavar igualmente. ¿Te encuentras mejor ahora?

\- Bueno, supongo que en media hora estaré muerto de hambre.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso. 

Chris se quitó la camiseta; el corazón de Sebastian se aceleró de golpe y tuvo apartar la mirada antes de que le diera un infarto. 

A Chris no le pasó desapercibido como enrojecieron las mejillas de su compañero, le puso una mano en la frente. La fiebre no había subido, pero Sebastian se puso todavía más colorado cuando se acercó más a él, como si de una reacción alérgica se tratara.

\- ¿Quieres que llame al médico otra vez?

Sebastian negó con la cabeza. 

\- Solo quiero volver a mi habitación y descansar un poco.

\- Seb, habla conmigo, ¿qué ocurre?

\- Chris, estoy cansado. Por favor.

En un segundo intento, Sebastian puso los pies en el suelo y se levantó. Aunque se mantuvo ligeramente apartado, Chris estaba lo bastante cerca para sujetarle de nuevo, pero la mirada de su compañero le hizo detenerse. 

\- Lo siento. – Dijo por fin Sebastian antes de intentar dar un paso adelante. – Chris lo siento. 

Sus ojos se humedecieron de lágrimas. Estaba tan cansado, tan dolorido, tan confundido por sus propios sentimientos hacia Chris, que no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse llevar.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- No te quería fuera de la rehabilitación. – Sebastian se estremeció y bajó la mirada. – No quería que me vieras mal. Sabía que sería duro, pero no imaginé hasta que punto. Dios, Chris… se lo que es romperse un hueso y se lo que es la rehabilitación… Pero lo de hoy… creía que mi espalda no aguantaría. Se me doblaba las piernas y el brazo… Sonará muy infantil pero no podía soportar que me vieras llorar. 

\- Seb…

\- No lo digas. Ya me siento bastante avergonzado como para encima escuchar tu compasión. Ahora solo quiero comer algo y dormir. 

Dio un par de pasos, como un niño que comenzaba a caminar, bajo la atenta mirada de Chris, que no le quitaba ojo de encima. Todavía le dolía todo el cuerpo y no estaba seguro de llegar, ni siquiera a la puerta del gimnasio. Pero por mucho que le costara, quería hacerlo solo.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad logró agarrarse al marco de la puerta. Lo cogió con tanta fuerza que casi parecía que iba a romperlo. Se quedó ahí un momento, recuperando el aire, respirando con dificultad. Cerró los ojos, pero al hacerlo, la maldita sesión de rehabilitación volvió a su mente, como una pesadilla que no quería abandonarle.

Chris observó la tensión en su cuerpo, lo mucho que le estaba contando hacer aquello y sabía también que no lograría llegar a su habitación por su propio pie.

No dijo nada, si le ofrecía su ayuda, ya sabía que se la rechazaría; así que simplemente fue hasta Sebastian, rodeó su cintura con una mano hizo que pasará el brazo sano sobre su hombro y tiró de él para obligarle a poner su peso sobre él.

\- No siento lastima ni compasión por ti, Seb. Lo creas o no, eres mi amigo y si te he ofrecido mi casa durante estas semanas no es por pena, sino porque me importas.

Cuando sus pasos se acompañaron y lograron que ya no fueran movimientos tan torpes, lograron llegar al dormitorio en un par de minutos.

Chris sentó a Sebastian en la cama y se arrodilló frente a él, llevaba ya varios minutos en completo silencio y ni siquiera le miraba a la cara.

\- Vas a tener que dejar ya la idea de… yo que se lo que esté pasando por tu cabeza ahora mismo. Si quieres recuperarte y que deje de cuidar de ti, tendrás que ganar fuerzas y sentirte bien.

“Con todos los pacientes a los que he tratado, se ve cuando aquellos que les cuidan lo hacen con, digamos, alguna clase de amor y los que están obligados. Con lo que se ha enfadado tu amigo por mi retraso, te aseguro que te quiere mucho.”

“No quiero ser una carga para él.”

“Ahora mismo solo eres una carga para ti mismo. Yo estoy aquí para ponerte la espalda en su sitio, para que vuelvas a mover el brazo con normalidad y regreses a hacer películas. Pero si no estás convencido de que te lo mereces, te aseguro que nunca lograrás curarte de verdad.”

“Hablas como si fueras un psicólogo. Creía que te encargadas de huesos y músculos, no del cerebro o los sentimientos.”

“¿Y crees que todo eso no va unido?”

Las palabras de ese tío, Trevor, se habían clavado en su cabeza, se habían grabado a fuego. Había dicho que Chris le quería, aunque había preferido no preguntarle hasta que punto, apenas se conocían de una hora, como para hacerle cómplice de sus dudas personales. 

Lo malo era que parecía conocerle mejor de lo que se conocía a si mismo. Quería curarse, volver a su vida normal, desde luego, pero una parte de él todavía se preguntaba por qué había sobrevivido al accidente. Si lo que había soñado no era exactamente un sueño, aquella gente, HYDRA o quienes fueran, los habían dejado con vida, cuando en verdad querían matarlos.

Todavía se preguntaba el motivo. 

El timbre y el teléfono sonaron a un mismo tiempo. 

\- Seb, ¿Has oído lo que he dicho?

\- Perdona, estaba pensando. 

\- Robert me acaba de escribir, quiere hacer una fiesta para celebrar que estamos vivos y que has empezado la rehabilitación. – Chris sonreía, aquella idea le hacía ilusión así que Sebastian no se la iba a quitar y sonrió también. – Me está escribiendo quiere saber si te parece una buena idea y si prefieres que la hagamos aquí o en otro sitio. Yo creo que estaría bien ver a los demás. 

\- Si claro, me parece perfecto. 

Si mentía bien o no, no lo sabía, pero parecía bastarle a Chris.

*

Después de una semana de rehabilitación parecía que Trevor estaba haciendo verdaderos milagros con Sebastian. Una vez pasado el miedo y viendo que Chris presencia a su lado en todo momento, Sebastian comenzó a tomarse las cosas de otra manera.

Tras ese primer día de nervios, miedo y confusión en la cabeza de Sebastian, empezaba a ver las cosas con mayor tranquilidad y claridad. Ahora no temía ser una carga para Chris, aunque antes ya se conocían bien aquellos días le estaban viendo una nueva visión de su compañero.

Chris se había volcado con él, tal vez demasiado pero lo cierto era que Sebastian no estaba acostumbrado a que nadie se preocupara tanto por él, alguien que estuviera presente en todas sus sesiones de rehabilitación, le ayudara en cada ejercicio que fuera necesario y dejara llamadas a medias con su agente en cuanto lo escuchaba quejarse porque se había hecho daño. 

Ese era Chris, el que estaba con él todas las noches, hasta la hora de dormir, intentando evitarle nuevas pesadillas. Y lo cierto era que lo estaba consiguiendo. La mayor parte de las noches acababa soñando con él de una forma u otra, como Chris o como Steve, pero en toda aquella semana no volvió a despertarse agobiado por una pesadilla.

Había recibido ya visitas de su familia, su madre estaba pasando la semana con ellos pero ya había dejado caer, medio en broma medio en serio que se sentía un incordio porque Chris no le dejaba apenas cuidar a su hijo.

\- A veces pareces más su novio que un amigo, cielo. – Le dijo la mujer en su cuarto día de estancia con ellos durante el desayuno, mientras Sebastian dormía todavía. 

\- No digas eso. Solo me preocupo por él, igual que me preocuparía por mi propio hermano. - La mujer carraspeó y siguió comiendo la tortita que tanto le gustaba. - ¿Qué ocurre, qué me he perdido? 

\- Hijo. Soy lo bastante mayor como para distinguir un amor de hermano mayor a lo que tu sientes por mi hijo.

\- Yo no…

\- Seguramente Sebastian no se ha dado cuenta. No creo que se diera cuenta tampoco teniendo todos sus sentidos puestos en el mundo real. Pero yo veo como le miras. La gente solo se ocupa así de alguien a quien verdaderamente quiere, tu lo has dicho, tu propio hermano o a alguien muy especial. 

Chris no tuvo tiempo de responder, pues Sebastian apareció en la cocina. Caminaba lentamente apoyándose en una muleta, todavía la faltaba tiempo para tener la espalda completamente recuperada pero Trevor le había insistido que tenía que caminar. 

A pesar de haber dormido casi doce ahora a tenía ya aspecto cansado, el camino andado hasta la cocina lo había dejado exhausto ya, así que se dejó en la silla que le ofreció Chris. Su madre se acercó y Sebastian le dio un beso en la mejilla.

\- ¿De qué estabais hablando? Chris tío, parece que hayas visto un fantasma. 

Chris miró a su madre esperando saber si la mujer le decía algo a Sebastian sobre su conversación, pero la mujer tan sólo sonrió y se acercó a la cafetera para prepararle el desayuno a su hijo.

\- He leído algo que me ha sorprendido mucho en Facebook, pero no es nada, tranquilo. ¿Cómo has dormido?

\- No se si voy a poder hacer la rehabilitación hoy, Trevor se pasó conmigo ayer.

\- Trevor solo hace su trabajo.

\- A veces pienso que Trevor me odia. – Dijo Sebastian entre risas. 

Bebió poco a poco el café que le puso su madre delante y sonrió a Chris cuando esté hizo la mismo. Por fortuna estaban siendo unos días tranquilos, le agotaba la rehabilitación, cuando comenzaban la sesión cada día, Sebastian estaba convencido que no podría terminar, pero con la ayuda de Trevor y pensando que Chris le esperaba para ayudarle a darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa; entonces todo era mucho más fácil. 

Se puso colorado pensando en que Chris llevaba to dos aquellos días viéndolo desnudo, incluso le ayudaba a quitarse la ropa, rodeaba su cintura para ayudarle a llegar a la ducha y enjabonaba y quitaba el agua de su cuerpo.

Muchas veces se había imaginado el momento, imaginario por supuesto, en el que Chris y él terminaban en la cama después de un largo y duro día de trabajo. Durante el rodaje de Soldado de invierno, después de ensayar y rodar las escenas con Chris, Sebastian se veía obligado a Poner Una Excusa de lo más absurda y desaparecer en su trailer para darse una ducha de agua bien fría. 

No era responsable de lo que hacía su cuerpo, de la erección que le causaba tener a Chris encima de él; por mucho que se convencía de que estaban peleando que no era Chris sino Steve… todo eso daba igual cuando Chris le rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos y la cintura con las dos piernas. Lo único en lo que podía pensar en esos momentos era en lo que Chris sería capaz de hacer en la cama.

\- ¿Estás bien? te has puesto muy colorado de repente. – Cómo si no tuviera poco con sus propios pensamientos, Chris puso una mano sobre su frente. – No parece que te haya subido la fiebre.

\- No… no es fiebre tranquilo. Es solo que hoy me siento más cansado que de costumbre.

\- Espera, voy a buscarte una de las vitaminas que nos dio Trevor para cuando no te encontraras bien.

Chris dejó la cocina y salió corriendo escaleras arriba. Sebastian suspiró con fuerza y se cubrió el rostro con las dos manos. Quería llorar, empezaba a sentirse desesperado. Había sido fácil dejar que Chris cuidara de él cuando apenas podía moverse, cuando efectivamente tenía fiebre, cuando no era capaz de levantarse de la cama.

Pero ahora que su cabeza estaba más serena, lo que quería que Chris hiciera era muy distinto.

\- Tienes suerte que Chris no te conozca tan bien como yo, hijo.

Sebastian se había olvidado que su madre estaba allí. Levantó la vista sobresaltado, pensando por un momento que era su propia conciencia la que le estaba hablando. 

Pero allí estaba la persona que mejor lo conocía en el mundo entero, la única a la que jamás podría mentir por mucho que lo intentara.

\- Tienes la misma cara que en el instituto cuando te gustaba una chica. 

\- ¿Qué dices mamá? – Sebastian río nervioso y se lamió los labios ahora resecos. 

\- Lo que no se es cuando empezaron a gustarte los chicos. ¿Y te gustaban en el instituto y nos lo querías decir? ¿O fue algo que llegó más tarde?

\- ¡Mamá!

Su madre se sentó a la mesa junto a él y pasó una mano por su cabello como había hecho tantas veces para reconfortar su hijo cuando se encontraba mal.

\- Sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa ¿verdad? – Sebastian asintió aunque no tenía muy claro a donde quería llegar su madre con todo aquello. – Tienes miedo a reconocer tus propios sentimientos, es normal, el mundo en el que te mueves no permite ciertas cosas o por lo menos no son bien vistas.

\- Mamá, no es tan sencillo. Ni siquiera se como me siento cuando me levanto cada mañana, siento que me voy a morir cuando Trevor me obliga a hacer ciertas cosas. Ahora mismo no me siento capaz de pensar en nada más. 

\- Pues tu cara, tus gestos y te aseguro que tu corazón no dicen lo mismo. – Supongo madre lo miró, siempre le había gustado perderse en esos ojos, como si fueran espejos de si mismo, un espejo en el que no podía ocultar nada. – Chris es un buen chico. No hay más que ver como te cuida y como se preocupa por ti. ¿Sabes que ninguna noche se va a la cama hasta que está seguro de que duermes? 

\- ¿De verdad?

Sus mejillas volvieron a enrojecerse una vez más.

\- Que complicadas hacéis las cosas los hombres. Y luego decís que somos nosotras las que hacemos las cosas difíciles. Chris te adora, pero tiene el mismo miedo que tu.

Sebastian no tuvo tiempo de preguntar nada más porque Chris ya estaba de vuelta con el bote de vitaminas que les había dejado Trevor. 

Sebastian miró una vez más a su madre y luego a Chris esperando ver algo distinto en él después de lo que acababa de oír, pero Chris seguía siendo el mismo que aceleraba su corazón cuando le sonreía, el que llevaba todos aquellos días desviviéndose por él. Pese a las palabras de su madre, seguía viendo exactamente al mismo Chris. 

\- ¿De verdad que estás bien? Te noto un poco raro hoy. Si quieres tumbarte un rato…

\- No, gracias pero ya he pasado demasiado tiempo en la cama. – Cuando el teléfono de Chris comenzó a sonar, Sebastian vio su salvación. – Seguro que es Robert para hablar de la fiesta.

Chris vio que había algo raro en la mirada de Sebastian, pero fingió no haberse dado cuenta cuando dejó el bote de las vitaminas encima de la mesa y cogió el teléfono. 

Fue hasta el salón. Aunque Sebastian ya sabía que estaban organizando, quería que todo el plan a su alrededor fuera una sorpresa. Estaba seguro que alguien como Robert montaría una señora fiesta pero tampoco quería que fuera demasiado para Sebastian en su estado. 

\- Cuéntame los detalles.

\- Hola a ti también señor angustias. – Dijo Robert entre risas. - ¿De verdad piensas que podría hacer algo que hiciera sentir mal a Sebastian?

\- No voluntariamente, pero te conozco hace mucho tiempo ya Robert y no eres el tipo más discreto.

\- No se si sentirme ofendido o halagado; pero bueno. Hablando de cosas importantes, la fiesta ya está organizada. El catering está contratado y ya tiene el menú a punto. 

\- ¿Recuerdas la alergia de Sebastian a los frutos secos?

\- Claro que me acuerdo, como si no me lo hubieras repetido ya una docena de veces. Estaba pensando traer un DJ y bailarinas…

\- Robert…

\- Pero luego he pensado que no estábamos en una despedida de soltero ni en una fiesta para mi. Así que lo he dejado con un buen acompañamiento de música a de ambiente. 

\- ¿Y has decidido ya el lugar?

\- Habían pensado en la casa de la playa de Miami. Así se vez podíais tomaros unos días de vacaciones para descansar.

\- Hablas de nosotros como si fuéramos una pareja. – Mientras hablaba, Chris se volvió a la cocina. 

Que no daría por ir a esa fiesta con Sebastian efectivamente como su pareja. Todo sería mucho más fácil de ser así, podría cuidar de él sin preguntarse si se estaba pasando, si Sebastian estaría incómodo con tantos cuidados. 

Si estuvieran juntos, podría obligarle a cuidarse, a descansar más. Podría obligarle a quedarse en la cama, le llevaría el desayuno a la cama un día después de una dura sesión de rehabilitación.

Podría hacer tantas cosas de otra manera si Sebastian fuera suyo. Las duchas y los baños serían más fáciles, las noches sentados en el sofá viendo una película hasta que Sebastian se quedaba dormido serían más fáciles.

Pero Sebastian solo era un buen amigo y él otro buen amigo que le cuidaba. No podía pedir nada, no podía abrazarle como el quería, besarle. Incluso aunque Sebastian le había confesado que le quería, había sido cosa de la fiebre, así que tampoco podía aprovecharse de eso. 

Si lo pensaba bien, había sido más fácil cuando no sabía lo que Sebastian sentía por él. Al menos entonces, la duda le impedía tener unos deseos irrefrenables de llevarlo a su cama y abrazarlo durante toda la noche. 

\- ¿Sigues ahí o estás embobado mirando a Sebastian? – La voz de Robert le hizo volver a la realidad de golpe.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando?

\- Nada, cosas mías. Entonces ¿Te parece bien todo lo que te he dicho sobre la fiesta?

\- Lo que no me has dicho es cuando será la fiesta.

\- Esperaba que eso me lo dijeras tu. 

Chris sonrió, Robert era un buen amigo, se preocupaba por ellos, por el bienestar de Sebastian y no quería forzar una fiesta antes de que Sebastian estuviera preparado. 

\- Si fuera por Sebastian, seguramente no saldría de casa en varios meses, pero necesita volver a una vida más normal. Hagámosla este próximo fin de semana. No se cuanto me costará convencerle para coger ese avión, pero estoy seguro que tres o cuatro días en la playa le sentarán bien. 

Y tanto que le costó, porque él solo no pudo hacerlo. Tal y como había pensado Sebastian se paso media hora buscando excusas para demostrar que un viaje ahora no era buena idea. Dijo que estaba cansado, que no podría aguantar el viaje avión o que necesitaba más horas de rehabilitación antes de moverse a ningún sitio.

De no ser porque su madre estaba allí para ayudar a Chris, no habría conseguido convencerle. Pero una madre lo conseguía todo.

\- No puedes quedarte eternamente en casa hijo. Además si alguien te ve de nuevo en pie, volviendo a la vida normal, quien quiera que quisiera haceros daños verá que no ha conseguido nada.

Chris no estuvo seguro si las palabras de la mujer fueron lo bastante fuertes o si algo diferente estaba pasando por la cabeza de Sebastian, pero fuera lo que fuera fue suficiente para que aceptara finalmente acompañar a Chris a la fiesta en casa de Robert en Miami.


	6. Chapter 6

Por primera vez en su vida, el viaje en avión puso nervioso a Sebastian. Nunca había tenido problema en montarse en un avión, pero esta vez estuvo a punto de bajarse en cuanto el aparato se puso en marcha, pero la mano de Chris sobre la suya, apoyada en el reposa manos le hizo serenar se lo suficiente. 

Su madre había vuelto a casa, tranquila al ver que su hijo tenía a alguien que cuidaba de él. Tanto Sebastian como Chris le ofrecieron ir con ellos a Miami a la fiesta pero ella dijo que no, que ese no era su puesto y que su hijo tendría bastantes cosas de las preocuparse como para estar también pendiente de ella.

El vuelo no era muy largo, aunque si lo bastante como para darle tiempo a Sebastian para pensar en demasiadas cosas.

\- Deberíamos haberle dicho a Trevor que viniera con nosotros. Voy a estar casi una semana sin rehabilitación, puede que la espalda se me resienta. Además, no se. Tal vez ir a la playa no sea una buena idea, con tanta sal y el cambio de ambiente. ¿Y qué hay de la prensa? En seguida sabrán de la fiesta y estarán en la puerta esperando. 

Chris apretó su mano y lo miró a los ojos un momento en silencio. Esperó a escucharlo suspirar y comprobar que se calmaba lo suficiente para guardar silencio cinco minutos. 

\- Si quieres que te responda, tendrás que darme la oportunidad de decir algo.

\- Lo siento. – Asintió Sebastian en voz mucho más baja ahora. – Se que no ha pasado tanto tiempo desde el accidente pero siento como si hubiera pasado una vida entera en verdad y yo ya no fuera el mismo. 

\- Ninguno de los dos lo somos, te lo puedo asegurar. – Al mirarle a los ojos, Sebastian vio que estaba siendo sincero. 

No se le notaba diferente, cuando tenía cerca a Chris, veía a su mismo amigo de siempre. Pero si lo pensaba bien lo cierto era que algo si había cambiado entre ellos, sus papeles, el rol que jugaban en la vida del otro. 

Ahora Chris era el sereno, el que daba tranquilidad, el que sabía evitar el ataque de ansiedad cuando Sebastián no podía más. Por irónico que pudiera parecer lo que el accidente había destruido dentro de Sebastian, había dado completa fortaleza a Chris.

\- Ya hablé con Trevor y le ofrecí venir con nosotros, le dije que le pagaba la estancia en Miami y el avión. Pero me dijo que no podía estar tanto tiempo lejos de su padre, dijo que está enfermo. 

\- Vaya, no lo sabía. Lo veo todos los días durante dos horas y no se absolutamente nada de él.

\- Su trabajo es ayudarte a sanar a ti, no contarte su vida.

Las palabras den Chris podían sonar un poco duras, pero eran la verdad y con todos los problemas y miedos que tenía encima, sentirse culpable por algo así no tenía cabida. 

\- La playa te va a sentar muy bien, darnos un baño, olvidarnos de los problemas que dejamos en casa y desde luego la sal no te hará ningún daño. 

Sebastian no pudo evitar imaginar a Chris en bañador y preguntarse quito usaría, más corto menos corto, más apretado menos apretado. Tragó saliva y se lamió los labios, sin saber que Chris estaba preguntándose exactamente lo mismo. 

\- En cuanto a la prensa, algo me dice que nos esperarán ya en el mismo aeropuerto. Pero lo tengo todo organizado con Robert. Si no quieres salir por la puerta principal, Robert tiene un chófer esperándonos en una puerta de servicio a la que ningún periodista puede acceder. 

\- ¿Estáis haciendo todo esto solo por mi? ¿Para que yo esté cómodo en esa fiesta?

\- Claro. Alguien intentó matarnos en ese accidente de coche, tú fuiste el único en salir mal parado, así que te mereces que ahora nosotros cuidemos de ti.

Sebastian no se atrevió a preguntar que había hecho él para merecerse que sus amigos se volcaran tanto con él. 

\- Y hablando de cuidar de ti, el viaje va a ser largo. Aprovecha a dormir un poco. Eso te tranquilizará. 

*

El avión aterrizó a la hora prevista, aunque Sebastian no se enteró porque todavía seguía durmiendo. 

Hacia ya unos días que no tenía pesadillas como tales, aunque tampoco tenía sueños bonitos. HYDRA no estaba en su cabeza, pero no dejaba de pensar en el accidente, en que estaba seguro que no había sido ningún hecho fortuito. No recordaba mucho de ese momento, había perdido rápidamente el conocimiento, pero en el sueño durante aquel viaje, creyó ver unas figuras delante de la limusina, antes de que el vehículo volcara.

\- Vamos dormilón, ya hemos llegado. 

Despertó antes de poder ver quienes eran que querían esas figuras. No le dijo nada a Chris al respecto, ya le tenía bastante preocupado como para volver a hablar del mismo tema 

\- Robert me acaba de escribir, nuestro coche ya está preparado en una de las puertas traseras del aeropuerto. – Sebastian asintió mientras comenzaba a mover su cuerpo adormecido sin hacerse daño en la espalda. – Dice que hay algunos periodistas en la entrada, pero podemos despistarlos sin problemas. 

Sebastian se puso tenso. Todavía no se sentía preparado para enfrentarse a la prensa. Todavía no le había visto nadie más haya de su familia. No había tenido que enfrentarse a preguntas, flashes y miradas incómodas. No quería hacerlo durante la primera vez que salía de casa.

\- Todo va a ir bien, ya te lo dije. – La mano de Chris sobre su pierna le tranquilizó de inmediato, aunque le puso nervioso de otra forma. – Además ya conoces a Robert, si él dice que tiene las cosas controladas, las tiene muy controladas.  
Bajaron los últimos, las azafatas sabían ya que Sebastian necesitaba su tiempo para levantarse, para moverse después de tanto rato sentado en la misma posición. 

Chris cogió las bolsas de los dos y se echó una en cada hombro. Sebastian sonrió, por un momento de imaginó siendo Bucky, de viaje con Steve. Si lo pensaba bien, la situación sería parecida. La prensa le esperaría, querrían saber quien era, James Barnes o el Soldado de Invierno. Pero Steve le protegería, Steve le cubriría de la prensa lo mantendría al seguro.

Lo que no sería igual sería la reacción de Stark, no estaría allí, esperándoles con su mejor sonrisa, apoyado en un todo terreno negro en la parte de atrás del hospital. 

\- ¿No tenias un coche más discreto?

\- Discreción no va conmigo. 

Robert les saludó, no había querido molestarle en el hospital y había pasado los últimos días contratando detectives e investigadores para esclarecer lo ocurrido en el accidente. De momento no lee había dicho nada.

Estrechó la mano de Chris y abrazó a Sebastian, sin apretar su espalda para no lastimarle.

\- Lo tengo todo listo en casa. Estos días aquí os van a sentar muy bien a los dos. De eso me ocupo yo. – Apoyó la mano en el hombro de Sebastian. – Se sincero, ¿Este desastre te cuida bien? 

\- No podría pedirle más. – Sebastian miró a Chris y sonrió al ver que su amigo se ponía colorado. A Chris no le gustaba que hablaran de él. – Si no fuera por él, creo que todavía no habría salido del hospital. 

\- No digas eso, - Chris quiso abrazarle, después de los días que habían pasado solos en su casa, se había acostumbrado a tocarle, abrazarle, reconfortarle cuando era necesario. Pero no lo hizo, Sebastian estaba tenso, necesitaba estar solo, pero Robert, obviamente no se dio cuenta. – Yo no hice el trabajo de los médicos y enfermeros del hospital. 

\- Vamos, puedes ser sincero. Si Chris no te cuida bien, te puedes mudar conmigo, que ya te escaparate una vez… no me des otra oportunidad de ganarme tu atención. 

Robert se echó a reír. Fue el único. Sebastian bajó la mirada más tenso todavía, no se atrevía a mirar a Chris a los ojos. No le había contado nunca las veces que Robert le había tirado los tejos, porque en cierta forma le parecía una traición hacia Chris. 

\- ¿A qué vienen esas caras tan largas? – Preguntó Robert. – Habéis venido para relajaros unos días, de vacaciones, a una fiesta. Así que nada de malos pensamientos. Vamos quiero que os pongáis cómodos cuanto antes.

Los primeros minutos de viaje en el coche, transcurrieron en silencio. Se trataba de un vehículo enorme, tanto por fuera como por dentro, así podían estar los tres juntos en la parte de atrás , mientras el conductor de confianza de Robert los llevaba a la casa.

Chris y Sebastian estaba sentados, uno al lado del otro, mientras que Robert estaba frente a ellos marcha atrás.

\- ¿Cómo va el brazo?

\- El médico dice que en un par de semanas podría empezar a moverlo. – Sebastian se frotó el brazo lastimado sobre la venda. – Solo espero que quede bien. De lo contrario…

\- Ni se te ocurra pensar eso. – Le cortó de golpe Chris. – El médico está muy contento de como se está recuperando tu cuerpo. Vas a estar bien, nada. A ver si te crees que voy a estar dispuesto a que me pongan otro actor a mi lado para ser mi Bucky.

\- ¿Tu Bucky? – Robert se echó a reír. – Así que tu también eres de los que sigue el Stucky.

\- Yo… ¿El Stucky?

Chris se pasó la mano por el pelo y miró a Sebastian. Su el calor que sentía en sus mejillas tenía algo que ver con lo colorado que estaba su amigo, entonces estaba más rojo que el propio infierno. 

\- Lo que querías decir…

\- Lo he entendido tranquilo. – Sentir la mano de Sebastian sobre su rodilla le hizo ponerse tenso. – Gracias, de verdad Chris. Si no fuera por ti, habría perdido el ánimo hace mucho ya.

Los tres guardaron silencio de nuevo. Sebastian miró por la ventana. Al fondo se veía Miami, pero de momento agradecía mantenerse lejos de la ciudad. Sin embargo tampoco se sentía muy cómodo en un coche y Chris se dio cuenta.

Solo había subido a un coche entre el accidente y ese momento y solo había sido para sirve del hospital. Chris conducía entonces y se fiaba de él. Ahora conducía un extraño, alguien podía hacerles tener un nuevo accidente o tal vez cometía un error conduciendo. 

Podía ocurrir cualquier cosa antes de llegar a casa de Robert y Sebastian empezaba a no estar muy seguro de poder soportarlo antes de salir. 

Empezó a respirar con dificultad, como si alguien hubiera puesto una enorme piedra sobre su pecho. Apenas lograba hacer entrar aire en sus pulmones ya cada segundo que pasaba, por cada árbol que pasaba junto a la ventanilla él tenía una necesidad mayor de bajar cuanto antes del coche. 

\- Seb, tienes calmante. No va a pasar nada. – Le susurró Chris.

Lo peor de todo era que lo sabía, estaba seguro que era difícil sufrir dos accidentes de coche, si verdaderamente eran accidentes. Pronto estarían en casa de Robert y el mal momento habría pasado.

Sin embargo, las náuseas seguían ahí, el malestar, el pánico… llevó su mano hasta la de Chris y la agarró con tanta fuerza que podría hacerle daño. Pero Chris no se apartó, no movió la mano, sino que por el contrario alargó la otra para rodear los hombros de Sebastian y atraerlo hacia él.

\- Cierra los ojos. 

\- No puedo… no puedo respirar. 

\- Claro que puedes. Estoy contigo. Lo sabes. Así que cierra los ojos y respira con fuerza. Cuando quieras darte cuenta habremos llegado. 

Tras unos segundos de duda, Sebastian se esforzó por hacerle caso. Chris apretó su cuerpo todavía más e hizo todo lo posible para calmarse. 

Mientras cerraba los ojos y se acurrucaba contra Chris, Robert se quedó mirando a Chris, sonrió con mirada cómplice y sin pronunciar palabra en voz alta, movió los labios.

\- Tu Bucky.


End file.
